Enlace
by Usui Megumi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, pria dewasa berumur 25 tahun. Tampan dan kaya raya. Status: singel. Haruno Sakura, gadis manis berumur 18 tahun. Cerewet. Status: calon tunangan Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimanakah nasib Uchiha Sasuke yang dijodohkan secara sepihak dengan seorang gadis yang terpaut 8 tahun darinya?


Summary:

Uchiha Sasuke, pria dewasa berumur 25 tahun. Tampan dan kaya raya. Status: singel. Haruno Sakura, gadis manis berumur 18 tahun. Cerewet. Status: calon tunangan Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimanakah nasib Uchiha Sasuke yang dijodohkan secara sepihak dengan seorang gadis yang terpaut 8 tahun darinya?

Rated: T

Genre: Family - Friendship

.

.

.

"Hhh..." Gadis itu menghela nafas lelah. Pasalnya seharian ini banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakannya. Dan saat ini hanya dua yang diinginkannya: sampai dirumah dan tidur.

Tak berapa lama bus yang ditunggunya datang. 'Akhirnya' batinnya dalam hati.

Sampainya dirumah dia disambut beberapa maid pulang-pergi yang biasa menyambutnya. Terlalu malas untuk merespon, gadis dengan warna rambut pink itu langsung melenggang santai ke kamarnya.

Tanpa sadar rumahnya sudah berubah besar-besaran.

.

.

Chapter 1. Pertunangan Tak Terduga !

.

.

Tok ... Tok ...

Sakura membuka matanya malas. 'Siapa sih yang yang ngetok? Gak tau apa orang lagi ngantuk banget?!'

"Sakura sayang, ini kaa-san. Buka pintunya dong."

Mengetahui siapa yang mengintrupsi waktu tidurnya Sakura langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Lho kaa-san? Pakaiannya formal banget. Mau kemana?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat penampilan kaa-san tersayangnya bak mau ke pesta raja.

"Sakura, Sakura! Kamu kenapa masih pakai baju rumah sih! Ayo cepat ganti baju! Keluarga Uchiha sudah sampai di sini!"

Alis Sakura semakin terangkat tinggi. "T'rus, hubungannya sama aku apa?"

"Lha, kamu 'kan mau tunangan hari ini!"

JGEEEER

Bagai tersambar petir tubuh Sakura membeku seketika. Mulutnya menganga tidak percaya dan matanya menatap horror Mebuki -sang kaa-san.

"A-APA?! Kaa-san jangan bercanda! Tidak lucu tau!" Sakura menatap tajam ibunya. Menuntut penjelasan.

"Kaa-san tidak sedang bercanda Sakura. Cepat ganti baju sekarang. Keluarga Uchiha sudah menunggu. Jangan buat kaa-san malu, Sakura. Kami sudah merencakan ini sejak jauh-jauh hari!", tegas Mebuki pada anaknya itu.

"Kaa-san! Namanya ini pemaksaan anak dibawah umur! Aku bisa laporkan kaa-san ke KOMNASHAM!", teriak Sakura tidak terima. Hei, dia adalah ramaja tujuh belas tahun! Sekali lagi ku tekankan. DELAPAN BELAS TAHUN! Bagaimana mungkin gadis remaja pubertas sepertinya sudah harus mengikuti ikatan bernama pertunangan? Kau tahu lha, remaja jaman sekarang itu bersifat bebas! Tidak terikat! FREEDOM!

Mebuki menghela nafas pasrah. Susah juga punya anak keras kepala. "Sakura, please! Kamu gak mau buat kaa-san dan tou-san malu kan? Ini hanya pertunangan biasa, Saku. Lagi pula kamu kan udah kelas 3 SMA bukan 3 SD. Dan pria yang akan dijodohkan dengan kamu itu pria mapan. Hidupmu tidak akan susah bersamanya.", bujuk Mebuki, tapi Sakura tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Aku tidak mau kaa-san!"

"Pokoknya kaa-san tidak terima penolakan! Cepat ganti bajumu! Shizune...Shizune..."

Dengan pasrah Sakura diseret Shizune untuk di rombak ulang. Kami-sama tolong aku!

.

.

.

[SASUKE's PoV]

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Pria kaya raya berumur 25 tahun. Anak bungsu dari 2 bersaudara. Menjabat sebagai CEO Uchiha corp. Sebuah perusahaan raksasa yang sudah di kenal seluruh dunia. Harusnya hidupku tidak perlu direpotkan dengan urusan kantor kalau saja Itachi (kakakku yang sangat memalukan) mau mengambil jabatan itu. Sayangnya si bodoh itu lebih tertarik dengan dunia entertimen. Aku mempunyai riwayat pendidikan yang sempurna. Dan tidak pernah mengalami kejadian memalukan. Sayangnya hidupku yang teratur dan nyaris sempurna ini harus mengalami perubahan karena keputusan sepihak ibuku untuk menjodohkan ku dengan seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun. Cih, aku tidak membutuhkan seorang gadis remaja manja untuk mengusik hidupku. Belum lagi alasan bodoh yang dibuat ibuku:

**_"Agar kau merasakan betapa indahnya cinta, Sasuke-kun."_**

Atau alasan yang diajukan kakakku:

**_"Agar kau tidak menjadi perjaka tua, oto-tou."_**

Itachi sialan! Memangnya aku tidak laku apa?

Begitu kata keluargaku. Hell! Alasan gila macam apa itu?! Kalau bukan karena gadis yang dijodohkan padaku adalah gadis itu, aku tidak akan pernah menerima perjodohan ini. Tidak akan pernah!

.

.

.

[Sakura's PoV]

Aku merasakan tangan ku berkeringat dingin. Jujur saja, aku sangat gugup saat ini. Belum lagi menurut asisten kepercayaan keluargaku, Shizune, pria yang akan bertunangan denganku adalah pria dewasa kaya raya berumur 25 tahun.

Kesimpulanya: AKU AKAN BERTUNANGAN DENGAN OM-OM !

OMG! Itu akan menjadi kejadian yang paling memalukan seumur hidupku! Ino pasti akan tertawa keras mendengarnya!

Dengan perlahan aku memasuki ruang utama rumahku. Jujur saja, ingin rasanya waktu berhenti saat ini dan aku bisa langsung kabur dari rumah nista ini. Tapi apa daya dua orang maid perempuan mencekal dan menyeretku ke aula. Tidak mungkin kan aku memelintir lengan kedua maid itu dan langsung kabur didepan ratusan pasangan mata yang menatapku. Itu sama saja memalukan diriku sendiri!

Suara MC yang terdengar sangat **_excited_** memasuki gendang telingaku. Rasanya lututku melemas. Berbagai spekulasi buruk mengenai calon tunanganku mulai memasuki otakku;

'Bagaimana kalau dia jelek?'

'Bagaimana kalau dia jahat?'

'Bagaimana kalau dia om-om mesum?'

'Bagaimana kalau dia galak?'

'Bagaimana kalau dia- Aggghhhh! Kami-sama tolong aku!'

"Nah ini dia mempelai perempuannya! Haruno Sakura!" Sakura dapat mendengar gemuruh tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan, hampir semua undangan yang hadir tidak dikenalnya. Semuanya adalah kolega-kolega penting ayahnya dan berasal dari kelas atas. Tentu saja ini membuatnya semakin gugup. Apalagi yang membuatu tidak percaya, dari balik jendela aku dapat melihat banyak sekali bodyguard dan pengamanannya ketat sekali. Ckckckckck. Memangnya yang akan bertunangan denganku anak president ya?

"Dan ini dia mempelai lelakinya! Uchiha Sasuke!", suara MC menarik kembali Sakura ke dunianya. Mata Sakura langsung membulat melihat calon tunangannya itu.

'Tampan sekaali...' Batinnya dalam hati. Semua gadis-gadis muda yang datang ke pesta ini wajahnya memerah dan terpesona. Harusnya Sakura merasa sebagai gadis paling beruntung sejagat raya. Tapi alih-alih dia malah menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

'Sekali om-om, tetap om-om!' Dengus Sakura dalam hati

"Ya! Akhirnya dua pasangan ini bersatu dengan ikatan pertunangan!", suara MC terdengar sangat bahagia -yang Sakura yakin pasti disengaja. Dengan terpaksa, Sakura duduk di sebelah calon tunangannya itu.

Sakura memutar matanya bosan saat MC memulai basa-basinya, seperti:

"Mereka sudah jatuh cinta sejak sang gadis masuk SMP!"

**_'Ketemu aja baru sekarang'_**

"Mereka sering melewati masa pacaran ditempat-tempat romantis."

**_'Bahkan dalam mimpi pun tidak!'_**

"Mereka sudah menetapkan untuk segera ke jenjang pernikahan."

**_'Hei! Aku tidak akan pernah setuju itu!'_**

"Mereka sangat cocok bukan?"

**_'What? Kau mencocokanku dengan om-om?!'_**

"Wajah mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, bukan?"

**_'Asal kau tau saja, ini terpaksa tau!'_**

Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura menjerit dalam hati. Lelah, Sakura melirik calon tunangannya itu. Mata Emerlandnya mengamati pria itu dari bawah ke atas.

Sepatu putih.

Tuxedo putih dengan dasi biru dongker

Bisa dibilang pakaian mereka sangat serasi. Sakura yang memakai dress putih selutut dibalut dengan pita biru di pinggangnya dan dia dengan tuxedo putih. Wajahnya juga sangat tampan. Sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda keriput, kantong mata atau sejenisnya. Benar-benar sempurna!

Tapi setelah Sakura pikir-pikir, umur 25 tahun tidak akan muncul tanda-tanda penuaan kan?

Mata Sakura naik ke atas. Seketika wajahnya berubah ilfeel. 'Ya ampun! Style rambut macam apa itu? Seperti... bokong ayam! Tampan-tampan tapi gak tau model! Hahahaha...' Tawa Sakura meledak dalam hati sehingga tanpa sadar ia terkekeh-kekeh kecil membuat sepasang onyx meliriknya tajam. Merasa diperhatikan Sakura menengok ke samping. Emerlandnya mendelik heran saat kedua onyx itu meliriknya tajam.

"Apa?"

"Jangan tertawa sendiri. Seperti orang tidak waras saja."

Hei itu bukan kalimat pembuka yang baik, tuan Uchiha!

Wajah Sakura merona seketika entah karena kesal atau malu. Mungkin dua-duanya. Tapi jujur, dirinya memang membenarkan perkataan Uchiha disampingnya itu. Hah, jangan sampai ia terlihat aneh karena tertawa sendiri.

"Oke, saudara-saudara ini acara utamanya-"

Suara MC kembali memasuki gendang telinganya. Entah kenapa Sakura menahan nafas.

"-pertukaran cincin!"

Gemuruh tepuk tangan kembali memenuhi ruangan. Dengan kaku Sakura maju kedepan dan berdiri dihadapan Uchiha Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke memasukan cincin emas, yang sangat cantik dengan ukiran-ukiran teliti di sekelilingnya ke jari manis Sakura, saat itu Sakura tanpa sadar kembali menahan nafas. Lalu Sakura dengan sedikit gemetar memasukan cincin ke jari manis Sasuke.

Selesai itu tepuk tangan kembali terdengar. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Sekarang status 'singel'nya resmi terganti menjadi 'tunangan Uchiha Sasuke'


End file.
